This invention relates generally to mattress foundation structures and more particularly to a box spring assembly of a type which utilizes non-coil springs. Box spring assemblies of this general type have been known since 1964, the first such spring assembly being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,281. Subsequently issued patents disclosing the same general type of box spring assembly are: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,487,480; 3,506,987; 3,574,240; 3,574,241; 3,665,529; 3,680,157; 3,755,833; 3,824,639; 3,852,838; 4,060,862; 4,120,058; 4,131,961; 4,195,376; 4,218,790; 4,238,861; 4,251,892; 4,253,208; 4,339,834; 4,371,152; 4,398,705; 4,470,584 and 4,452,438.
Box spring assemblies of the general type shown in the above list of patents, all of which are owned by to the assignee of this application, are advantageous with respect to the conventional box spring assemblies using coil springs because they provide a desired stiffer foundation for the mattress and contain a reduced amount of wire. These box spring assemblies are also advantageous from the standpoints of prolonged service life, ease of assembly, and cost of manufacture.
Additional box spring assemblies of this general type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,546,723; 3,596,299; 3,722,013; 3,825,960; 3,833,948; 3,835,485; 3,869,740; 3,990,121; and 4,000,531.
The present invention provides a box spring assembly which utilizes a wire deck or platform that provides improved support for a mattress. This is achieved by constructing the box spring assembly so that the mattress support deck is formed entirely of spring wire instead of the usual basic wire which is not nearly so strong and durable.
Secondarily, the improved box spring of this invention has the advantage of stability which prevents sideways sway. This is achieved by notching and clipping the deck wires to each other and to the support springs so that the component elements of the assembly can not sway.